Forum:Sonic Fan Characters
A Sonic Fan Character is usually an alternate identity or simply a fictional character that usually resembles one of the original Sonic characters. For example a recolour fan character would resemble an original character like (for example) Shadow the Hedgehog only with different colours such as fur colour, eyes, stripes, gloves and shoes. Recolours are sometimes believed to be cheap as fan characters tend to modify their own versions of canon characters to be more unique and original by mixing or adding features to their characters, sometimes changing the species but usually along the guidelines of species that are already present in the games(E.G Hedgehog, Fox, Echidna), although hybrids are sometimes made (usally in inter-species pairings). Recolors are generally looked down on in the Sonic fan community due to it being counted as some forms of art theft and is offensive to Sonic artist, especially when fan art is recolored/traced. Another process also known as the "ideal process" is drawing out a fan character. Which are usually colored on a photo shop program. They are generally more original than recolors/trace overs in appearance and in profil Fan characters are usually for Roleplaying and identities, usually seen by the person who created them as who they would be if there lives would of been in Sonic's reality (Earth or Mobius) and thus treasured by their creators. Fan Characters are also commonly seen in fan ficiton. They count as furries. Fan Characters on SNN *Alexiel the Hedgehog *The Chosen One of Water *Mystic Monkey *Blitz the Frog *Will the Echidna *Dawnthehedgehog *Misty the fox *The Chosen One of Fire *S.H. *Skyler the wasp *Speed The Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna *Kit the Cat *Claws the Cat *Shaze the Porcupine *Shady the Hedgehog *Jezz the Hedgehog *Sizz-Lorr Brando - Still Under Construction *Shelly the Hedgehog *X the Genetic Hedgehog and E-114 TAIL *Sunny the Hedgehog *Statyx the Hedgehog *Fou the Phoenix *Wolfe the Hunter *Snowdrift the wolf *Blade The Hedgehog *Nero The Hedgehog *Twister the Fox *Jack the Echidna *Cyrus the hedgehog *Sharna the Hedgehog *Manik Needlemouse *Matt the Hedgehog If your SNN user account is based or have information on your particular fan character, you may edit and add a link and name to the character here. External Links *http://concept-mobius.technoguild.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=14&Itemid=38 - An excellent guide on creating an original fan character. =Is this the answer?= I exersize responsable use as my role as Forum Admin ever since my promotion. I never considered myself as an actual admin over wiki like the other admins, just forum and to help absolutely anyone who ask without denial. I never put SNN last. Evne when this Article moved to forums to begin with I have provided good reasons why this should be a mainspace article. YFan characters may not exist in Sonic's world but they are there, there is such thing of them and believe an important part of Sonic community. Still I asked if this can be a Mainspace article and I have waited patiently for the answer which I have never recieved. Not to forget the poll, the poll was all in favor that this article was suited for Mainspace. It seems even more reasonable. But still I asked and waited for an answer. As Forum Admin and this being a suppose "Forum" article I decided that if no regular Admin was going to give me an answer and that the poll shows my support then as Forum Admin I believe that it belonged on Mainspace, not Forums. Since no one told me directly no as I have been asking for like ages I was in the right. Having this moved back, Is this the answer? Why not ask me this question: Am I just a joke to you all? I am 9!$$3) that it took all of these unneccisary months to decide this that I am deeply insulted by this. That despite my actions which I believed were in order I am truely regarded without worthy of cause than an answer. Despite the effort to be fair, reasonable and as helpful I can to all members of any possition higher or lower than me, I am just troll-bait for lulz? Because I sure feel like all this was just to laugh at this monkey. If this isn't my place, then why has no one say? Or am I not even worth that meer yes or no question.--Mystic Monkey 22:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Silence eh? So no objections if I moved this again?--Mystic Monkey 17:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Buddy, I have to say, I'd be just fine if this was in mainspace (and properly marked), but I can see why others don't want it moved to mainspace.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 17:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I apologise if you took this as a personal slight, but I set out my reasons quite clearly on Forum talk:Sonic Fan Characters when I moved it back. It appears now that the talk tab doesn't show up for forums. :Precisely where did you ask whether the page should be a mainspace article? Because, frankly, I never heard the suggestion. Last I heard, the issue had been settled by the establishment of Sonic News Network:Fan fiction, which clearly states fan-created characters belong in userspace or on the forums. Maybe you've raised it again since then, but if so I wasn't told. If I had been, I would have argued against it. To me, your moving it into mainspace seemed entirely out of the blue and contrary to both consensus and policy, so I reverted it back. Again, apologies if this is not your view of the situation. :If you'd like to raise it again, possibly at the Community Portal, then I'd be willing to enter into debate about it. We can put up a sign on the site notice to invite wider participation too, if you'd like. -- Supermorff 18:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and I could mention it on the My Home Shout-Out thing (as I call it).--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I dunno now, I really am upset and tired of all this going back and forth. If we go through History I can probably revert everything to as far as "Decision" where I last asked when it can be moved, where it was left for months on end. I do want to do things correctly but so far I feel like I am a joke.--Mystic Monkey 19:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure you're not a joke, but to me this is a very new thing. Until today I had never actually looked what was on this forum page, so I had no idea that anyone had suggested it be moved. Be all means let's discuss it, though, but this time let's discuss it somewhere other than the page in question, and get as many people involved as possible. -- Supermorff 19:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Mystic, you're no joke!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 19:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I did ask SLJ to visit to help. It would be not only a personal honour for this page to go to Mainspace, but be happy to have this finally settled. Perhaps it be best if I reversed the Hostory to before I moved it in the first place, then the discussion could be moved to talk page and then finally sort it all out.--Mystic Monkey 19:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :If you like. -- Supermorff 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::As requested, I'm here. Mystic, you're not just admin to the forums, you're admin to the whole site. I only called you the forum admin, since the forums were you're main home, and you seemed happy caring for them, and keeping everyone in line. But you're one of the top users. You have just as much responsibility, and input on everything here as all of the other admins. I want you to know that. I appreciate your presence, and your work, and determination for getting isome/i fanon into mainspace. ::Anyhow, with some work, I feel this article could be one really interesting mainspace article. Some of this work that I feel needs to be done is removal of the list of fancharacters. Save that for a category, at the most. Try to get interview from some well-known fanfic writers on what they feel makes for a good fancharacter. A reception section from a number of game forums (Please, no fan-sites.) on what the users think about fancharacters. Try to get a mixture of both good, and bad reviews on their overall presence in the fanbase. Try stuff like that. I'd be highly intrigued by it. I'll stick around a bit to see how this goes down, and try to place my feelings into this debate, but once it's over with, I'm gone again. SLJCOAAA ' 22:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm. I could potentially see this working as a one-time, catch-all page for all fanfiction and fan characters in the Sonic series. You would need to excise any mention of actual fan characters, or stories, and as SLJ says some sort of verifiable sources would be good. I see possibilities. -- Supermorff 22:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey SLJ, nice to see you around here for a bit. Heh, maybe you could do the interview for our newest Featured User sometime.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I have always believed specific fan articles could be allowed on SNN if following some guidelines. I even had an old idea of mine that didn't quite lift off where admins and members helps insure the rules and organise permitted articles and such. If instead of a certain group all admins then that be of great help.--Mystic Monkey 23:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, try to make one page that is properly sourced, from both primary and secondary sources, and relates to fan characters (or fanfiction) as a whole without mentioning specific examples. If and when you manage to create a page that we find generally acceptable, then you can think about further steps. -- Supermorff 09:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) If it's any help at all, here's somewhere one could start with: Concept: "Mobius'" article on Fancharacters…Herman2000 10:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Actual Fan Characters on the mainspace maybe going a bit too far, the article Fan Characters itself is about Fan characters in general.--Mystic Monkey 21:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Good. The link that Herman provided could be one of your sources when you overhaul the page, although we would want an encyclopedia article rather than a how-to guide. -- Supermorff 21:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Despite all of the collective evidense, the time and the support so far?--Mystic Monkey 00:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC)